ocean eyes
by umaficwriter
Summary: "you really know how to make me cry, when you give me those ocean eyes." 4th on Crowen Playlist Challenge.


ocean eyes

Resume: "you really know how to make me cry, when you give me those ocean eyes." 4th on Crowen Playlist Challenge.

Disclaimer: Grey's and Ocean Eyes' lyrics don't belong to me! Shonda and Billie Eilish are their owners respectively.

Notes: It's me again! I promised myself that the next song on Crowen – Playlist Challenge would be ocean eyes bc this song is BLISS! If you haven't had the time to listen to it yet, I strongly recommend, and you can do it by searching 'Crowen – Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt' my playlist on Spotify! Enjoy!

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_I've been watching you for some time__  
__Can't stop staring at those ocean eyes_

As the ginger doctor sutured her, Cristina couldn't stop starring at him.

At his eyes.

Those _ocean_ _eyes_.

His eyes were blue, she could say so herself, but in that fluorescent light, they became kind of green-ish. Like those deep oceans you only see on television.

She could not stop watching him. The way he held the suture equipment, the way the thread navigated around her stupid icicle wound, closing it.

Cristina had the most ridiculous smile on her face, (she blamed the morphine), and she saw the way he smiled back when he diverted the look from the action and stared into her eyes.

A chocolate ocean.

She would've lost herself there. Then he said his stupid "So?" and kissed her senseless.

She was drowning, but it didn't matter. At all.

_Burning cities and napalm skies__  
__Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes__  
__Your ocean eyes_

The months that followed, Cristina would remember red hair, blue eyes and white skin in her dreams. She'd wake up all sweaty and feeling warm in the insides, wishing the man of her fantasies was indeed by her side, to make magic with his steady hands, and drown her in those magnificent eyes of his.

_No fair__  
__You really know how to make me cry__  
__When you give me those ocean eyes_

Then the pig thing came and with it, Major Hunt acting like he didn't know her at all. Acting like he hasn't pulled of her icicle just months ago.

It wasn't fair with her.

It wasn't fair because, for the first time since Burke, Cristina was feeling _something_. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was, or what it meant, but all her instincts told her that that uneasy feeling she got everytime the ginger man was close, weren't just nothing. It was not the irritation about him not recognizing her, although that was the case too.

He made her wanna cry her eyes out, because Cristina was a surgeon and as one, she liked to know everything beforehand. She liked to be acquainted with information and certainty. And, at that moment, didn't have that intel.

Her eyes stung.

_I'm scared__  
__I've never fallen from quite this high__  
__Falling into your ocean eyes__  
__Those ocean eyes_

Cristina Yang was scared to say 'I love you'.

She's scared because the last time she did so, she lost herself, and she could not afford to do that again.

Not for Owen, not for anybody, and if he'd ask her to, then she'd forget this whole consuming feeling that was lifting her so high and would fall from cloud 9 without blinking.

However, Owen reassured her that he'd never demand anything like that from her, and that he'd love her nonetheless.

She accepted his words, his comfort, his love, his heart, his skin, his hands, his _eyes_.

_I've been walking through a world gone blind__  
__Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_

She taught him about her past. Because of course, her future would be him.

Cristina peeled her heart, even thought it was medically impossible to do so, for him to cultivate.

She received his fears, mistakes, his hurting, but above all, his love for her. That she got to grasp with her own soul everytime they made love.

She'd go to the heavens and back, pulling him with her. Aching for more to come, and he'd give it to her. He'd give anything to this woman.

His soul, his mind, his palm, his brain, his face, his _eyes_.

_Careful creature made friends with time__  
__He left her lonely with a diamond mind__  
__And those ocean eyes_

He learned all about her, that consisted in her friends, family, her aspirations, her likes and dislikes.

That made him make friends.

Meredith seemed not to like him really, but who could blame her? He did choke _her_ _person_.

They have passed that, with help. Dr. Watt's assistance and Derek's as well.

The interaction between the men brought a friendship to life. They weren't like the _twisted_ _sisters_, still they're good pals.

He was careful with whom he related to, but Owen felt he could trust Derek, and Richard, even Karev.

Seattle conducted some good after all.

Besides the love of his life, definitely.

_No fair__  
__You really know how to make me cry__  
__When you give me those ocean eyes_

Regardless of how they loved each other, life happened, he made her cry, she did the same to her husband, and all the beautiful glass house they were building inside their minds, was crushed to pieces, and we know that glass once broken, will never look the same.

The abortion happened, then Mayo, Switzerland…

She wished he asked her to stay.

Cristina didn't know she would have, but maybe, if he tried harder for them. If he chased after her, she would come back for _him_.

Love like theirs wasn't found, was born from pure light and good from the sun to the earth.

They were _mean_ _to_ _be_.

She knew that she'd never be happy again.

Yang hoped she was mistaken, but she just _knew_.

As she knew she loved him just starring at those ocean-blue eyes, that she loved him with all her heart, body and soul, she also knew that he'd never feel complete if she wasn't there to fill him up.

Was selfish from her thinking like that.

It wasn't fair.

To any of them.

As the plane took off, she closed her eyes shut and waited for the chills to pass.

She tried to focus on something other than the possibility that the plane could crash. Cristina tried to remember some procedure that could get her mind of the fear of being here.

But none of that would do.

Only one thing would calm her in that moment, so she closed her eyes again, after briefly half-opened them.

She centered her attention on some place warm and green, this place has a bench, this bench supports a man. Tall, redhaired, long limbs, lilac button up, nice slacks…

This man offers her his hand and she take it.

Owen smiles at her, and she imitates him, after sitting on the bench as well.

"I think you're beautiful" she hears him say.

She'd lived this moment, although a little different.

"I love your eyes." She responds.

I love _you._ Cristina wants to say.

Now it's time for him to smile back.

"I love you" Owen speaks as he gets closer and cradle her face in his hands.

The plane jerks and the dream it's over.

Just as their marriage.

Just as their life together.

She wishes it had gone different.

But it hadn't.

So, she closes her eyes once more, and try to dream with those ocean eyes that she would never see again.

_I've never fallen from quite this high__  
__Falling into your ocean eyes__  
__Those ocean eyes_

Notes: Please, don't kill me!

See ya

Xx


End file.
